Et si
by ncistivafic
Summary: Ce one-shot s'intitule "Et si...", il raconte ce que j'aurais imaginé si Tony avait dû mourir à la place de Michael Rivkin, ce fameux soir de l'épisode 24 de la saison 6. Il se déroule dans la tête de Ziva.


_Et si…_

_"Même au plus fort de l'orage, j'ai gardé ton souvenir, ton sourire me hante, tu n'es plus là, mais je t'ai aimé, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours..._  
_Même si un autre a pris ta place, tu resteras là comme étant le seul qui m'ait appris à_  
_Aimer..."_

Comme chaque soir, je rentrais du boulot, mais un peu plus tard que d'habitude à cause des bouchons sur la route. Pourtant j'avais grillé dix feux rouges, dépassé six files de voitures en passant en sens interdit… C'est en sortant de la voiture, devant mon immeuble, que je me suis rendis compte que deux personnes se battaient dans mon appartement. Je montais alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortais mon arme, ouvrit la porte lorsque un coup de feu retentit. J'entrais précipitamment, juste à temps pour voir Tony s'écroulé à terre, Michael, quand à lui tenait mon pistolet de rechange (d'ailleurs un des nombreux cachés un peu partout dans l'appartement), il était à moitié allongé à terre, le dos appuyé sur le canapé, un morceau de verre dans le ventre. Sans un regard pour lui, je me précipitais vers Tony qui ouvrit les yeux. Dans un effort suprême il réussis à me dire ces quelques mots :

« Je t'en prie Ziva, ne tente pas de me sauver : la fin est proche. Je…je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je ne t'oublierais jamais…Dis…dis à toute l'équipe qu'ils vont me manquer… et surtout ne t'arrêtes pas à moi, sors et trouves toi quelqu'un qui vaille la peine de vivre sa vie avec toi… »

Sur ses paroles je me penchais vers lui, l'embrassais pour la première et la dernière fois. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Je lui dis que moi aussi je l'aimais, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus car ses yeux, ses beaux yeux que j'aimais tant ! Se fermèrent pour toujours…

Le reste passa vite, très vite. J'étais tombée dans un état second. Les jours passaient, la routine c'était installé, aller au bureau, résoudre les enquêtes était devenu machinal. Depuis ce jour maudit, Gibbs m'avait proposé de m'installer chez lui car il voyait très bien que je ne réussirai pas à m'en remettre seule. Michael, quand à lui avait disparu dans la nature et était introuvable, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Un soir en rentrant avec Gibbs, nous venions juste de garer la voiture, nous vîmes que la lumière du salon était allumée. En rentrant, nous avons alors vu Michael en personne, assit sur le canapé une bière à la main. Il s'est levé en nous voyant entrer et s'est approché de moi. Le fait de le revoir, lui qui m'avait fait si mal, me fit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis deux semaines et demi. Je sortis alors mon pistolet et le pointait en direction de Michael. Une discussion s'en suivit :

-Ma chère Ziva, doucement ! Tu devrais être heureuse de me voir je t'es quand même débarrassé de cet imbécile qui était toujours dans tes pattes ! Me lança-t-il.

- Arrêtes ça ! J'en ai assez de toi ! Tu ne m'as apporté que des ennuis depuis que tu es arrivé ! Lui lançais-je.

-J'oubliais que tu m'avais trahie !

-Pardon ?

-Tu l'as embrassé avant qu'il ne meure !

-Si tu insinues que je te trompais avec Tony, tu te trompes lourdement ! De plus je t'avais déjà demandé trois fois de partir de chez moi, et je t'avais également dis que je ne voulais pas continuer ma vie avec toi ! Ai-je dis en commençant à m'énerver.

-Ce qui signifie ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ce qui signifie que la dernière minute de ta misérable vie s'achève…

C'est à ce moment que tout ce que j'avais accumulé pendant toute ma vie au Mossad me revins : je redevins cette fille avec un sang froid incroyable qui pouvait abattre un homme sans sourciller et sans se poser de questions. J'appuyais lentement sur la détente.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le coup partit, il le reçut en plein cœur et mourut sur le coup. A mon tour je m'effondrais sur le sol : j'en avais fais beaucoup trop dans l'état assez fragile où j'étais ces derniers jours. Gibbs me releva et me monta dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assise sur mon lit le dos contre le mur. Gibbs s'assit à côté de moi, je me blottis contre lui. L'agent du Mossad que j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt étais repartit aussi vite qu'il étais venu et je me mis à pleurer sur l'épaule de Gibbs. Je vis de la surprise se peindre dans ses yeux, lui qui avait sûrement cru ne jamais me voir pleurer. Maladroitement, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolée, Gibbs, pour la règle n°12, même si je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Tony quand lui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant de mourir…commençais-je

-Chut ! Me coupa Gibbs, il n'y a qu'une seule règle que je dois te rappeler Ziva : règle n°6: ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

-Mais la règle n°12 ?

-Si cette règle n'avait jamais été enfreinte je t'en tiendrais rigueur, mais comme je suis le premier à l'avoir transgressée… dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-J'ai l'impression de voir les gens que j'aime partir les uns après les autres… Jenny, Tony, si tu savais comme ils me manquent !

-A moi aussi Ziva, j'ai perdu en eux une femme et un enfant, pour la deuxième fois…

-Et moi ma mère pour la seconde fois et mon meilleur ami avant d'être celui que j'aime…

Quelques heures plus tard, le NCIS était venu récupérer le corps de Rivkin. Abby, McGee, et Ducky qui avait été profondément atteints par la mort de Tony, c'était remis petit à petit. Puis quelques années plus tard, Abby et McGee s'étaient mariés et avait déjà un petit Jethro Tony David qui courrait autour d'eux. Gibbs s'apprêtaient à se marier pour la quatrième fois de sa vie avec une avocate brune. Quant à moi, j'ai eus plus de difficulté a oublier Tony, puis je me suis finalement rapprochée de Damon Werth, un marine déjà croisé lors de deux enquêtes et avec qui des liens s'étaient tissés (voir saison 5 épisode 10 et saison7 épisode 15).

_Fin_


End file.
